The present invention relates to the field of invention designed to meet the needs of a law-conscious society and which is non-obvious and novel for the entertainment, testing, competition, and teaching ability it possesses in said legal subject matter. By providing the necessary tools with which an individual can learn their legal rights and duties and at the same time profit in their education, an individual can be exposed to knowledge in the basic fundamentals of law as well as knowledge in over 175 specialty areas of law with which he/she may never be exposed to otherwise. In the ordinary use of this field, the present invention relates to a combined educational, entertaining, testing, teaching and competitive board and card game including chance and learning.
Although applicants know of no such prior device so novel and unobvious with which it is most nearly related in said prior art, applicants are not aware of the complete scope of prior art. Current games generally provide little or no probability for achieving any significant teaching process through entertainment in the law field, especially encompassed in such a far-reaching spectrum. One popular game, for example, Trivial Pursuit, which although applicants have not in fact played themselves, are of the opinion that no beneficial or useful knowledge or any significant learning benefit to individuals or society other than for entertainment purposes is offered.
People encounter law every day without realizing that what they encounter involves a law. Our game provides a simple, yet unique and complete format for educating while entertaining.
Heretofore, people interested in legal subject matter had to spend hours reading books and researching to find their needed information. In our game they will have access to this type of specialized information through a means of entertainment.
In encountering legal counsel, our game can aid actual clients in knowledgeable interaction with their attorneys by being legally aware and equipped and also to make them feel that they are not merely playing a passive role. This way even the layman can have access to certain specialized subject matter.
Law, unlike the practice of medicine, requires that the practicing attorney be licensed in each particular state in which he practices, as the law varies from state to state and country to country. On the other hand, a licensed doctor may practice from state to state, and country to country and the scientific medical standards remain the same.
Our game involves law, i.e., legal processes, case law, fields of law, state laws, case precedents, legal terminology, legislative history, executive, judicial and legislative branches and/or processes, treaties, statutes, ordinances, bills, substantive and/or procedural law, comparative legal processes, legal aspects, variations of law contained therein, and legal lexicon, thus it can entail the entire scope of law in so doing.
Many people may have the intelligence, desire, and ability to learn the education our game offers, but don't have the opportunity (financially or otherwise) or access to use their intelligence and ability. Many people who don't have the finances or opportunity to go to school (college, graduate school, law school, etc.) due to non-admittance to school or lack of finances, or time inconvenience will be able to be entertained and learn through our game. An access to education and particularly the opportunity to learn in these specialized areas especially in such a far-reaching spectrum will thereby be provided.
Our game covers legal processes and legal positions, substantive law, procedural law, the form of law, the substance of law, its very essence and also its very process.
The law was and is formed as a societal inheritance for the whole of the people which belongs to all the people. Now is the time for all the people to have the opportunity to learn about that which governs their lives and everyday activities.
This knowledge can help them in their jobs, in their interactions with others and society and it can bring about a well informed society.
Our game can teach people their legal duties and rights and thereby give them a higher regard for the law and coming to appreciate the law will thereby result in their respect for the law. Knowledge of the law will bring about an awareness of the law that they otherwise might never learn or appreciate. This can make people feel better about themselves and inspire people as they will feel that they can become an active member playing an active part in law in the real world and not just on a gameboard.
Our game will give people a better understanding of the law which is a societal imperative some people spend their entire lives devoted to practice and defend.
It is our intent and object of the present invention to promote discussion, mental reasoning and legal thought-processes. It is also our intent and object of the present invention to provide a unique and distinctive function, manner, process, and design which may be easily adapted for use in many foreign languages and different countries. However, since applicants have little or no command in the use of said foreign languages, we will henceforth describe a possible English language equivalent with the understanding that there may be a plethora of foreign linguistic differences which we intend to include within the scope of our invention.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a format which may, through various adaptations encompass or entail many aspects of law in one (or more) educational entertainment device(s) not limited to simple legal terminology. A further intent is to provide facts of legal form and content substantively and procedurally in special legal fields and to impart said facts to the public in an entertaining manner. It is our intent that our game associate learning with fun and thereby achieve and encourage learning the law as a desired result. OUr game will expose players to knowledge they might never have the opportunity to be exposed to otherwise. Our game is for people of various age groups and is a teaching and testing game. An example of those people, who may benefit from our game include: laymen, housewives, students, non-students, those not fortunate enough to be accepted to college, graduate school, law school, and even those who are, practicing attorneys who would not be exposed to areas of law in which they do not practice, retired attorneys, both legal and non-legal oriented individuals, including, but not limited to, doctors, professionals, non-professionals, skilled and non-skilled workers, white collar and blue collar workers alike, whether employed or unemployed.
Our game, although novel and unobvious, has made use of every letter of the alphabet to integrate intricacies of law in one unique format, and although there may be certain letters not associated with particular fields of law in that lettered category, there may be case names, bills (that often take on the names of people who introduce them), legislation, etc. that may be of interest which can be fashioned in an ecclectic manner. Most importantly, our game will encourage and provide the legal awareness which is demanded by and needed in today's society both in the United States and worldwide. Our game is designed to meet the needs of a law-conscious society by providing the necessary tools with which an individual can learn their legal rights and duties and at the same time profit in their education while enjoying a leisurely, funfilled game of mental stimulating activity as a worthwhile passtime.
All citizens must obey and follow the law and are subject to sanctions or legal consequences. The law consists of the rules and standards of the government that each citizen is responsible for and must follow accordingly for the common good. Every citizen holds his life, liberty, property and immunities under the protection of general rules which govern society. The law is promulgated by government as a means to an ordered society. Our game has advantages over the other prior art in that ours goes far beyond the object of winning the game, for more is to be won by playing our game, a more informed, more knowledgeable people will be the result with a better understanding of their place in society with respect to their legal rights and duties as a citizen. Our game involves a learning tool by which not only the player is entertained by the game and winning competition involved, but long after the game is played, the player should emerge with more beneficial knowledge which can remain with him after the game. Each time the player is exposed to the game, his knowledge of the law can increase and thereby attain a better understanding of both the mechanics and structure, along with the formation of the law itself, its ever changing processes in the judicial, legislative, and executive branches, including both the substance of the law and the form of the law, substantively and procedurally, definitionally, legally, and equitably, including, but not limited to cases, history, statutes, terms, etc.
Our game is the only one which gives access to all citizens the opportunity for knowledge of the rules by which they must live in our society. Only our game makes this knowledge available and possible to all easily.
Our game involves the rules by which each and every citizen's actions are governed.
Ours is the only game which states what the law is, at any particular time, helps explain how it works, and then teaches it in a simple, understandable manner in a funfilled fashion to the citizens who must abide by it.
Further objects and advantages of our invention should become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description thereof.